Unforgivable
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Starscream thought that a sparkling would make Megatron happy. He was wrong. 《 》 I am not tagging Starscream/Megatron because what is in this fic is NOT a relationship. TW:/Sparkling Death.


_His_ sparkling...

Starscream hadn't expected it of course, no mech expects to be sparked, but the mech wouldn't say that he was unhappy.

It was quite the contrary, if he was to be honest.

Starscream smiled softly as the sparkling wriggled in his grasp, the small wings upon his back fluttering as he settled into Starscream's hold, small limbs fitting neatly into the cradling hold of Starscream's long arms.

"What shall I name you, little one?" Starscream held the sparkling up in front of him, a critical eye glancing over the small sparkling as he pondered the options for the designation it would be given. "What about Slipstream?" Starscream shook his head, a sigh escaping him. "...no, that's too feminine. Thunderbolt?" The sparkling kicked, squirming uncomfortably in Starscream's grasp. "So that seemed like a no from you.." Starscream hummed, optical ridge dipping over his red optics as he thought. "Perhaps... _Starfire_?" Starscream grinned as the little sparkling squealed, limbs kicking as it let out a sharp giggle. "It seems you like that name! Is that what you want to be called? Starfire?"

The sparkling, Starfire, giggled again, before calming, wings drooping as the small mech curled into Staracreams arms, which he brought to hold against his chassis, securely cradling the sparkling against his own body, softly smiling down at it.

He had only known the little sparkling for a few joors, but his spark was already attached to the small thing, his parental instincts kicking in as he grew protective over the small thing.

But there was the matter of Starfires sire... he needed to be told.

This wasn't meant to happen, Starscream had only been in berth with Megatron once, and it was just a short interface, before they went their separate way.

Starscream could have never predicted it ending up like this...

He never could've predicted being the bearer of Megatron's heir.

"No time like the present, as the humans say." Starscream huffed slightly, before neatly turning on his heel and exiting his berthroom, walking confidently and swiftly towards the command bridge, ignoring the questioning side-glaces he passed along the way, only tucking Starfire closer to his chest and quickening his pace as he strode through the dim corridors of the Nemesis.

As he entered the bridge, he saw it was deserted except for Megatron, and the ever present Soundwave, who was stood behind a screen, long digits typing away at some report or the like.

"What is that... _thing_, Starscream?" Megatron raised an optical ridge, conveying an obvious feeling of disgust and skepticism.

"My liege," Starscream paused, resetting his vocalizer as his voice caught in his throat. "This is Starfire. He is yours."

"...mine?" Megatron's signature growl entered his tone, anger and a slight hint of anger tainting his voice as he slowly stepped towards Starscream, and the sparkling the Air Commander clutched against his chassis. "Explain. _Quickly._"

"You are the sire, master. I- I became sparked. He is your sparkling." Starscream hesitated. "And mine."

Megatron reached out, and before Starscream could move a servo to stop him, roughly grabbed Starfire by the helm, pulling him from Starscream's arms.

Starfire let out a surprised noise, the small sparkling kicking its little limbs as it was lifted in front of its sire, Megatron's red optics critically glancing over Starfire's small and still-developing body.

Megatron examined the sparkling that dangled from his servo, Starfire's little wings shifting as his bright optics stared up curiously, a happy chirp coming from its vocalizer as it was held within its sires grasp.

Megatron frowned.

Starscream made to speak, about to make a convincing speech on how having an heir could be useful for the Decepticon cause.

Before he could, Megatron tightened his grip.

Metal crumpled, energon dripped to the floor.

Starscream screamed.

Starfire dangled from Megatron's servo, the small mech's optics flickering for a few short moments before going dark, his limbs stilling as the light from his spark dimmed, his vocalizer emitting a few short bursts of static before also falling silent.

"No..." Starscream gasped, collapsing to his knees as he stared at the body of his sparkling. Starfire's little helm reduced to scrap, his previously brightly shining spark now extinguished and dark.

He was gone.

"Worthless. I will not waste precious energon on a useless sparkling." Megatron scoffed, carelessly tossed the lifeless husk of the sparkling to the side, Starscream scrambling to catch it and cradle the energon covered form to his chest.

As Megatron chuckled, Starscream could only clutch the broken and crumpled body of _his _sparkling to him, coolant dripping from his optics and falling to land upon Starfire's small and still body.

Starscream hugged his sparklings remains, a tremble taking ahold of his limbs as an anguished keen came from his vocalizer.

"Leave my sight, Starscream." Megatron turned away, waving a servo dismissively in Starscream's general direction. "And get rid of that thing. Throw it in the furnaces or something."

How _dare_ he.

Starscream left, the still body of his sparkling, his beautiful Starfire, still pressed against his chassis, smearing bright energon against his body, painting his trembling servos a sickly shade of blue, dripping to the floor, leaving a gruesome trail behind him.

Starfire's _energon_. His sparkling.

Gone.

Starscream walked robotically to the flight deck, before carefully subspacing the body of his Starfire - swearing to give the deceased sparkling the burial it deserved when he could - and transforming, his engine screaming as he flew away from the Nemesis, the warship quickly falling away into the distance as the seeker tore through the sky, no destination in mind, just a desire to _escape_.

Starscream thought that Megatron would be _happy _to have Starfire, to have a heir for the Decepticon cause.

But no.

As the Nemesis was left far behind him, Starscream swore to himself that he would never return to the site of Starfire's death.

He would rather die then look Megatron in his uncaring, cruel optics again. He would never forgive.

His _Starfire_...


End file.
